1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual driving aid, and more particularly, to an indicia placed or projected onto the windshield of a vehicle, which indicates to the driver or allows the driver to project the vehicles wheel path lines into the distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In operating a vehicle, the curb line, center line, or in multi-lane traffic, the lane lines provide the driver with an indication or reference point as to the location of the driver's vehicle, vis-à-vis other lanes and other traffic. However, the driver has no indication or reference point as to the path between these reference lines that the vehicles wheels are traveling or projected to travel. Under perfect driving conditions, this would normally not be a concern, however, there are seldom perfect driving conditions. As an example, when driving at a moderate speed on either a single lane highway or multi-lane highway, the driver identifies a pot hole in the distance he needs to quickly ascertain whether or not his vehicle will pass over or to the side of the pot hole, such that the pot hole will not engage any of the wheels of the vehicle. This split second decision has to be made while evaluating the traffic around the vehicle, since in multi-lane highways, it may not be possible for the driver to make the necessary swerve in order to avoid the pot hole.
A similar but less dangerous situation arises when the driver is parking the vehicle next to a curb. The driver uses a sense of distance or his relationship with other parked vehicles to position his vehicle at an appropriate distance from the curb.
Applicant's novel visual driving aid would eliminate the guesswork in the above identified situations and allow the driver to know at all times exactly the projected line which the wheels of the vehicle in which he is driving will take.